Love me you?
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: uy... ya voy en el 5.. espero que les agrade la historia =) (contiene slash)
1. Tanteando Terreno

Love me you?  
  
Capítulo Primero: Tanteando terreno  
  
- ¿Qué harías si te pido que seas mi novia?  
  
Siento como el aroma a su perfume inunda mis sentidos y su respiración cosquillea en mi cuello, veo pasar sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y apoyar sus manos en el pergamino que escribía, respiro dos veces para que no se haya corrido una línea de la tarea de pociones.   
  
- Vomitaría, Black -respondo casi de inmediato  
  
Siento como se retira y rodea la mesa en la que estoy sentada, se sienta justo frente a mi y me mira sonriendo con sus grandes ojos azules.  
  
- Por eso me casaré contigo Sue - sonríe más aún.  
  
Intento ignorarlo, pero se me hace casi imposible cuando otra sombra no me deja escribir.  
  
- Y yo seré su padrino de bodas - la inconfundible voz a mis espaldas suena seria  
- Tú serías su padrino de bodas aunque se casara con Snape - mi comentario sé que ha sido agrio, pero más que mal no me dejan terminar la bendita tarea  
- Eso es cierto - sonríe mi compañero de estudios llegando cargado de unos cuantos libros más  
- No entiendo como es que te soportamos - agrega Black nuevamente, haciéndose el ofendido  
- Es muy simple mi querido amigo - respondo altanera - Yo Tengo Cerebro, ¡Tú NO!  
- Vamos, no se pongan así - trató de calmar los ánimos James, al parecer se daba cuenta que en la última semana no andaba con muy buen humor  
- Me calmaría - comencé yo nuevamente - ¡Si se van de la biblioteca y me dejan terminar mi tarea de pociones! - grité alterada  
  
Llevaba intentando hacer la tarea de pociones, que debía entregar en una hora, UNA SEMANA. Y todo por culpa de hacerla con Lupin. No es que me desagradara el muchacho, al contrario era muy simpático y todo, lo malo era que tenía que estar siempre con el dúo maravilla de James y Sirius.  
  
Ellos me miraron escépticos, generalmente mi mal humor lo descargo con Black, mi temperamento es dócil, a veces.. Este día era uno de los tanto en que había excepción.  
  
- Vamos chicos - el buen Lupin salió al rescate de la situación, dándose cuenta que Toda la biblioteca nos estaba mirando - Vayan a la sala común, más que mal ustedes ya terminaron su trabajo, nosotros no queremos reprobar pociones.  
  
Los dos Merodeadores salieron de la Biblioteca de inmediato.. sé que fue por influencia de Remus, pero también sé que esos dos me conocen mejor que nadie..  
  
Mientras hice mi tarea recordé brevemente del porqué conocía a ese par de imbéciles.. ¿qué mejor explicación que ser amiga de la infancia? Porque eso era aunque me costara admitirlo, a esos dos los conocía desde que tuve uso de razón.. ¿más explicaciones? Nuestras madres salieron de Hogwarts en la misma generación.. y para mi pesar no se dejaron de ver con el paso de los años.... soy toda una desdichada.  
  
Miro a mi alrededor, algunos aún me observan de reojo; y es hasta que cierto punto tienen razón, no se ve todos los días, a una mujer, gritarle a los dos chicos más populares (y deseados) del Colegio..  
  
***********************************************  
  
Nunca supe como demonios terminamos la tarea a tiempo.  
  
Creo que eso debió calmar mis ánimos, ya que ni siquiera insulté a Sirius cuando 'sin querer' derramó un poco de jugo de calabazas en mi túnica preferida.. sólo lo traté de deficiente mental, lo que para él está lejos de ser un insulto, claro está, el ES un Deficiente Mental.  
  
Entro al gran comedor y lo primero que veo es una melena plateada pararse delante mío, maldecía interiormente, aquello no me lo esperaba, no ando de humores como para toparme con la persona más indeseable de Hogwarts.  
  
- Susan, querida mía - sentí como el tono empalagoso me daba deseos de vomitar  
- Lucius - mi tono ciertamente dejaba MUY de lado lo Empalagoso - ¿serías tan amable de salir de mi camino en este momento? Deseo hacer cosas agradables  
- Nosotros podríamos tener una 'charla' agradable  
  
Siento como su mano acaricia lentamente mi rostro y acomoda un mechón de mis cabellos rubios atrás de mi oreja. Sólo atino a cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración, no es por emoción, es por intentar contenerme de darle un puñetazo a ese estúpido, siento que la presión de mis puños crispados está en estado crítico, pero también siento dos presencias familiares a mi lado.  
  
- ¡Quítale la manos de encima! - la potente voz de James deja que suelta la respiración y abra los ojos, expresando toda la repulsión que ese rubio me provoca  
-¿Quién me lo---  
  
No dice más, de lo único que soy consciente es que mi puño está hormigueando debido al golpe en la mandíbula que le he mandado. Su boca sangra ligeramente, está tirado en el piso, medio colegio nos está observando ¡Y a mi no me importa! De hecho, me sorprendo sonriendo ante la escena que se me presenta  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Pego demasiado fuerte para ser tú novia?  
  
Francamente, no sé qué demonios me pasaba, deben ser los años conviviendo con dos energúmenos como James y Sirius.   
De pronto miro en donde estoy, observo a Black a mi derecha sonriendo complacido; Potter en las mismas condiciones. Malfoy ¿también sonriendo? Los alumnos del salón, he de agradecer que no habían muchos, nos miran entre curiosos y sorprendidos. Miro recelosamente la mesa de los profesores, y mi alegría es infinita al no ver a ninguno.  
  
Malfoy se para limpiándose con su pulgar la comisura del labio, para luego mirarlo y después limpiarlo con un pañuelo. Me mira divertido ¿es que ese tipo es tan extraño?  
  
- Vamos, 'amor' - ese mismo tono empalagoso que detesto - no tienes que guardar las apariencias cuando tus 'amigos' aparecen, sabes que no me enojaré enfrente de ellos  
- Malfoy - escucho a Sirius comenzar a hablar, mi vista se está comenzando a nublar nuevamente, lo malo es que Dumbledore y McGonagall ya han entrado al salón - Nunca - remarca esa palabra sobremanera - le hables así a mi novia  
  
Me giro sobresaltada, aquello que acababa de decir el idiota de Black lo ha escuchado toda la escuela.  
  
Miro directamente en sus ojos azules y comprendo, después te tantos años de conocerlo me tenían que servir para algo, eso era, poder leer la mente de los dos Ñoños (es como solía llamarles antaño) lo que se les ocurriera.  
  
Sonreí abiertamente, estoy consciente que las tres cuartas partes del colegio está en el Gran Salón, y sé que me estoy metiendo en tremendo lío al declararme novia de aquel sopenco, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?  
Black sonríe también, me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura y yo apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, así nadie puede negar que no somos 'sólo amigos'.  
  
- Ya lo escuchaste Malfoy - mi voz es baja, como quien está amenazando  
  
El rubio me mira enfadado, y se retira del Gran Salón iracundo.  
  
Creo que en esos momentos me di cuenta que me había metido en el embrollo más grande de mi vida.. Todas las chicas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería me miraban con el odio más grande del planeta Tierra.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
******************************  
  
Notas de la Autora: espero que les agrade este fic T_T, a decir verdad es el primero de Harry Potter que escribo... la chica que irá contando partes de la historia es de mi invensión, pero no intervendrá mucho.. bueno, a decir verdad sí.  
  
Este fic es Slash, pero lo iré metiendo de a poquitos (en todo caso en el próximo capítulo se estará haciendo más obvio)   
  
La pareja escogida para esta ocasión es: Sirius/Remus XD~~~~, y es que me encanta, espero que dejen sus Reviews y me digan si les agrada o no la historia.. 


	2. Pequeños secretos

Love me You  
  
Capítulo Segundo: Pequeños secretos...  
  
Me siento extraña, las miradas en el Gran Salón están sobre mi nuca y la de los Merodeadores, y al parecer a la orda de ñoños eso no les molesta, lo que es a mi, a la alumna de Gryffindor que ha podido pasar desapercibida por seis años consecutivos... Debo decir que necesito una pala para poder enterrarme aquí mismo.  
  
Lucius no ha vuelto, al parecer le dolió más la jugada de Sirius que mi golpe.. y hablando de golpes me duele el puño, ciertamente en mi niñez me entrené golpeando a James y Sirius, pero hace unos buenos años que no golpeaba a alguien TAN fuerte, el punto positivo es que me siento más liviana que de costumbre.  
  
No le he dirigido la palabra a nadie, y es que las muchachas de mi casa me miran con cara de 'espera a que te encuentres sola' y los chicos hablan del próximo partido de Quidditch (Revenclaw v/s Slytherin).  
  
Me percato de los Merodeadores: el lamebotas de Peter come como si en eso se le fuera la vida; James platica amenamente con su novia Lily, Sirius los molesta a medida que conversan y provoca curiosos sonrojos en la pareja; el que me llama la atención es Lupin, su mirada está fija en su plato y no hace más que juguetear con su tenedor en el budín de chocolate, y eso si que es extraño para el más conocido comedor compulsivo de chocolate de Hogwarts.  
  
Me fijo en el unos segundos más, es extraño ver a un chico tan risueño opacado de repente, y es que esta tarde no estaba así. Levanta su dorada mirada y no dejo de asombrarme en lo hermoso de sus ojos, puedo decir con toda sensatez que es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - mi voz es bajita, pero dado que entre nosotros estaba Black el también escucha.  
  
El asiente extrañado por mi pregunta, y es que yo tampoco sé como demonios se me ocurre preguntar algo tan idiota. De reojo puedo ver los azules ojos de Sirius, un extraño brillo en ellos, clavándose de inmediato en Remus.  
  
Y hasta ahora me percato, ellos parecieran que hablan mientras sus miradas se cruzan, y no sé por qué pero mientras los observo me siento invadiendo su privacidad.  
  
Sin decir palabras ambos se levantan, como programados, con movimientos lentos y sensuales de parte de Sirius, sigilosos y delicados de Remus. Me quedo mirándolos embobada mientras desaparecen tras la Gran Puerta.. ellos... ellos... ellos son pareja!!!!!  
  
¡¡Mi cabeza me duele!! ¡¡Sirius Black y Remus Lupin son Novios!! Y yo hasta ahora me doy cuenta por casualidad!!!  
  
Sé que para el resto de la gente esto pasa desapercibido, pero en mi caso, cuando fui yo quien ayudara a David White de Revenclaw a declararse a Andrew Stevens de mi casa... digamos que los asuntos de esa índole se me dan con cierta facilidad.. Y no es que sepa cuando un chico es gay, simplemente por un momento se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de David y Andrew en clases. Yo me daba cuenta de sus miradas, sabía que algo estaban conversando tan solo con miradas discretas.. y es que, inconscientemente, sobrepuse en la imagen de David a Remus y en Andrew a Sirius. Aunque he de admitir que puede que sea todo un mal entendido...  
  
Me levanto aturdida aún, mi cabeza sigue procesando más información aún. Soy consciente de la mirada de James, sé que aunque no nos llevemos bien para el par de ñoños soy como su hermana pequeña.. y ya me imagino la pregunta que ha de venir..  
  
- ¿No vas a comer? - sabía que formularía la pregunta del millón  
  
- No tengo hambre - susurro alejándome, sé que me ha escuchado  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - alcanzo a oírlo, pero ya es tarde para darle una respuesta..  
  
Y es que no es fácil decirle lo que sospecho, creo que ni para mi aún es fácil. Y además no puedo andar divulgando algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy segura.  
  
Camino lentamente por los corredores del castillo, e intento de no perderme, cosa que me sucede con frecuencia, a pesar de ser mi último año en este adorable castillo.   
  
Al llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda ésta me mira amablemente  
  
- ¿Por qué tan triste Sue? - pregunta antes de dejarme entrar  
  
- Cosas de la vida, Ann.. Expectrum - susurro y logro ver a traves de la pared mi sala común.   
  
Mas no es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black discutiendo acaloradamente...  
  
[Piensen mal ^_~]   
  
Reprimo un quejido de sorpresa al encontrarme a Black y Remus besándose apasionadamente en la escalera.  
  
Ellos aún no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo sé porque aún siguen besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.  
  
Me adentraré a explicarles la situación con lujo de detalles, y es que la escena que se me presenta enfrente no se ve todos los días =D  
  
Remus Lupin tiene apoyada su espalda en la pared del pie de la escalera, mientras que Sirius Black lo sujeta sobre la misma, tomando su mano derecha firmemente.  
  
Ambos tienen el rostro sonrojado y por la forma en que están me atrevería a formar una hipótesis: "Remus y Sirius salieron del Gran Salón silenciosos, y llegaron hasta aquí, la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mas no tardaron en cerrar la puerta comenzaron a discutir fuertemente (esto último se nota por unos libros tirados en un rincón de la habitación). Pero todavía no acababan y el chico de ojos dorados se enfadó más aún e intentó huir de Black hacia sus habitaciones, lo que resultó en que el joven Sirius lo tomara por la muñeca derecha y le acorralara en la pared de la escalera, tornándose la pelea un poco más 'caliente' pero a la vez menos 'peligrosa'"  
  
Mi relato acaba cuando siento pasos al otro lado de la pared, alguien se aproxima y va a ver esto...  
  
- ¡Ejem! - carraspeo lo más fuerte que puedo y ambos chicos salen de su ensoñación bruscamente.  
  
Los ojos azules de Sirius me miran sorprendidos, de su boca no sale ningún tipo de sonido, aún sujeta firmemente la mano izquierda de Remus.  
  
Los ojos dorados de Lupin me miran avergonzados, mientras que con su mano derecha se limpia el exceso de saliva de la comisura de los labios.  
  
Olímpicamente me hago la idiota y paso por en medio, obligándolos a soltar sus manos, justo cuando unos veinte alumnos comienzan a entrar a la Sala.  
  
Me dirijo hasta mi habitación.. La que comparto con tres alumnas más. Entre ellas Lily Evans, la novia de James.  
  
Me tiro pesadamente en la cama y con un movimiento de mi varita las cortinas se corren, no quiero ver a nadie, sobre todo si sé que las preguntas que dirigirán serán sobre mi 'noviazgo' con cierto chico de cabellos largos negros-azulados.. y en estos momentos acordarme de Sirius no es un pensamiento agradable.. jamás lo ha sido.  
  
Continuará...  
  
**********************  
  
Notas de la autora:   
  
Buenop, aquí va el segundo chapt y espero les agrade =P  
  
Muchas Gracias Amazona Verde por el review, me emocioné mucho cuando lo leí T_T no creí que al menos a alguien le agradara T_T  
  
Dejen Reviews y opiniones de este fic!!!! 


	3. Conversaciones y encuentros

Warning: Está historia contiene escenas de Slash, si no te agrada abstente de leerlo, al que le guste o le de lo mismo prosiga con su lectura ^_^. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.. a excepción de los míos...  
  
Love me you?  
  
Capítulo tercero: Conversaciones y encuentros. -El techo es gris.  
  
Es lo primero que digo cuando entro a la Sala Común, sólo una silueta está sentada en uno de los sillones, frente a la chimenea.  
  
Me siento a su lado, son las cuatro de la mañana y sé que no nos molestará nadie. El crepitar del fuego es mi única distracción, viendo como las pequeñas brasas se levantan para irse apagando, es realmente el fuego un elemento hermoso, tan esencial para el hombre como es el aire.  
  
No soy capaz de voltear a verlo, sé que se ha quedado pensando toda la noche, y también le comuniqué apenas entré que estuve haciendo lo mismo mientras miraba el techo del dormitorio.  
  
A pesar de llevar años de conocerlo para mi es muy raro cuando se queda callado, siempre demasiado parlanchín para que algún humano normal lo pudiese soportar.. bueno, somos magos.. creo que no nos queda otra de aguantarlo con su anormalidad..  
  
-¿Qué opinas? - suelta de pronto, su voz es demasiado seria. -Que eres un verdadero estúpido - mi voz es enojada y es que tanto pensar me llevó a una conclusión, puedo sentir su mirada en mis rostro, pero aún así no se la devuelvo - ¿Eres tan idiota como para no pensar en lo que tú pareja siente?. -¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? - realmente a veces a este tipo me dan ganas de darle un palmazo. -De ti y Remus ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando me declaraste tú novia delante de todo el colegio? Déjame decirte que si me hubiera pasado a mi (y no importando el sexo de mi pareja) lo hubiera agarrado a patadas ahí mismo.. no entiendo como no te mandó el Cruciatus en ese instante.. y déjame decirte que en estos momentos estoy conteniéndome para no hacerlo y además---. -Terminamos - fue lo último que logré oír, su voz se oía cansada, dolida. -¿Qué? - y es que no me acabo de creer lo que oigo - Remsie terminó conmigo, antes que entraras.. discutíamos, me reclamaba del por qué había dicho que éramos novios, me reclamó que no le quería, me sacó en cara el coqueteo con las demás chicas.. - no sé que pasó en esos momentos, pero era la segunda vez en mi vida que vi a Sirius Black llorar - me dijo que lo nuestro jamás lo tomé en serio.. ¡Y los Dioses saben que si lo hice! ¡Qué lo hago!  
  
No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, Sirius Black llora como cuando murió su abuela hace dos años (de ahí la primera vez que le vi llorar, fue cuando entró a la sala común a avisarle a James, quería que le acompañara al funeral). Le levanté la cara con mi mano, y le enjugué las lágrimas de las mejillas  
  
- Si te pones a llorar no lo recuperarás - me reflejo por unos instantes en sus ojos azules que adquieren extraños matices con el resplandor de la chimenea - Yo hablaré con él - me mira un tanto extrañado - ¡Vamos! - le doy una sonrisa, una de las que ha visto en pocas ocasiones - ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué por hacerte la vida imposible a ti también se la haré a Lupin? Déjame decirte que Remus me cae demasiado bien como para que esté sufriendo por una de tus estupideces.. además que no eligió enamorarse de ti, porque seguramente si hubiese sido consciente de lo idiota que eres no hubiera querido ni siquiera tenerte como amigo - no pude evitar ofrecerle una gran sonrisa, y es que los problemas del corazón siempre han sido mi debilidad.. y no es que yo haya tenido muchos.. a decir verdad el único caso de 'problema del corazón' es el que tengo con el estirado de Malfoy.. y otro que no viene al caso - Gracias..  
  
Y me sonríe, y no puedo evitar asombrarme de lo hermoso que es. Una sonrisa, sin aquel dejo de arrogancia o supremacía..  
  
-De nada - respondo escondiendo en el lo más profundo de mi mente esos sentimientos impuros que mi mente podrida deja salir a la luz de vez en cuando.  
  
Me sonríe tiernamente, y es que por un momento se me sobre pone la imagen de Ian, mi hermano mayor.. era Auror, murió hace un mes a manos de unos Death-eater.  
  
-Vamos a dormir - sugiero de pronto melancólica - mañana debemos tenemos clases temprano. -Claro - responde un poco más 'normal'.  
  
Subimos despacio... nos deben quedar unas horas de sueño y 'eso' para mi es una herejía. Mi sueño es raras veces interrumpido...  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Entro en el cuarto, es grande, y de las cuatro camas adolseladas sólo una está sin ocupante, la mía..  
  
Me miro en el espejo unos segundos.. siempre he dicho que pensar frente a un espejo ayuda a resolver los problemas objetivamente.. siempre y cuando tú reflejo no comience a hablarte y no calle más...  
  
Me miro un segundo a los ojos, mi rostro se ve cansado debido a la falta de sueño, unas marcas azuladas comienzan a formarse debajo de mis ojos. Mis ojos, castaños, enmarcados por unos lentes ópticos, mi largo cabello rubio está atado en dos trenzas.. creo que lo cortaré luego.  
  
No decido nada, lo único que debo hacer es hablar con Lupin.. el buen Remus.. El chico más amable de Gryffindor, secundado por Adams de Hufflepuff..  
  
-¡Maldición!.  
  
¿Cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado?  
  
Armand Adams, Prefecto de Hufflepuff y posiblemente Premio Anual este año. Va en séptimo, igual que yo.. lo trascendental de este hecho es que somos 'casi-novios'. Siempre he dicho que problemas del corazón yo no he tenido, y es precisamente por eso que me preocupa. El jamás ha sido para mi un problema, al contrario, hemos tenido nuestro 'casi-noviazgo' escondido por unos cuantos meses.. y es que la tenemos escondida es por su ex-novia.. Ella es un poco sensible, y si sabe que sale conmigo se suicida, y no estoy de ánimos como para cargar una muerte sobre mis hombros.  
  
Él... podría estar horas hablando de su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, su suave voz susurrando... demasiado hermoso como para que se haya fijado en alguien como yo... aunque ahora debe querer matarme.. Eso me aterra.. cuando se enfada conmigo me hace la ley del hielo.. aunque de miradas.. no me puedo perder en aquellos ojos, el sabe cuanto amo perderme en las profundidades esmeraldas.  
  
Mejor intentaré dormir, con suerte mañana se soluciona y quizás, con más suerte aún, en unos meses Armand me perdone...  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Y aunque suene increíble no pude dormir..  
  
Intenté por todos los medios, pero me dieron las seis de la mañana intentando cerrar los ojos. Y cada vez que lo conseguía se me venía Armand a la cabeza.. y si lograba alejar su imagen aparecía Black llorando por Remus...  
  
No sé como demonios terminé aquí.  
  
A estas horas el Gran comedor está vacío. Y es que sólo un alumno loco vendría a tomar desayuno a las 06:00 de la mañana, siendo que las clases comienzan a las 08:15.  
  
Pero... no era tan de locos..  
  
Mientras tomaba una taza de café sin azúcar (para despertar), la enorme puerta se abre.  
  
Un chico de un metro ochenta, cabello castaño un poco largo y ojos esmeraldas hace su aparición.  
  
Me quedo con la taza en la mitad del camino en cuanto encuentro sus ojos y me prendo de ellos. Y tiemblo en el momento en que separa sus ojos de los míos. Y siento que mi corazón se encoge cuando no me dice ni un 'hola', a pesar de estar solos en la enorme estancia.  
  
Veo cuando se sienta dándome la espalda, y con un suave 'pop' sé que ha aparecido su desayuno.  
  
¿Qué le digo?  
  
Sé que lo mío no es mentira, Sirius no es mi novio, así que no debería tener temor, pero siempre una sombra de celos aparecía en su rostro cuando de la nada aparecían uno de los 'Ñoños' (aunque el 99% de las veces iban juntos) y me abrazaban 'cariñosamente' (léase: 'hacer lo posible por matarme').  
  
Me levanto dejando mi café a la mitad, mis pasos hacen eco en la estancia y me aproximo tranquilamente. No debo temer a nada ¿cierto?, sólo tengo que decirle que lo que dijo Sirius era una broma para poder sacarme a Lucius de encima...  
  
Lucius.. otro problema.. sus abrazos repentinos delante de cualquier alumno de cualquier casa.. sus arranques cariñosos en clases.. realmente exasperante.. Pero yo tengo una gran teoría para eso, y es bastante simple, resulta que el estirado Slytherin tiene que casarse con Narcisa, sangre limpia y todo eso (lo pesada lo tenía que haber heredado del parentezco con los Black), pero la chica más detestable del Colegio.. y como mis padres eran 'amigos' de los Malfoy sólo por cuestiones de negocios, los padres de Lucius le propusieron a los míos que nos podrían comprometer.. pero estos se opusieron rotundamente, al menos que yo quisiera.. o sea, lo dejaron a mi elección.. Y como tengo buen juicio.. ¿Quién, proveniente de una familia de Aurores, se casaría con alguien que proviene de una infestada de Death- eathers? Yo no.  
  
Volviendo a mi hermoso novio.. bueno, 'casi-novio'  
  
- ¿Armand? - pregunto dudosa, no me habla, sólo se estremece unos segundos - Vamos, responde - intento bromear, pero mi voz no es segura. -¿Para qué? - responde a la defensiva, al menos me contestó eso es un buen comienzo. -Estamos solos en el Gran Comedor, al menos podrías haberme dicho 'Hola' ¿o no? - intento no darle importancia al asunto, y es que 'Realmente' para mi no lo tiene, me siento a su lado y volteó su rostro con mi mano, firmemente - Todo esto no hubiera pasado si no tuvieses una ex-novia loca - susurro sonriendo, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. -No te refieras así a Alice - quita mi mano de su rostro - no me gusta que te dirijas de esa manera de mi Novia.  
  
Eso es el colmo, soy consciente que mi corazón está hecho un nudo y mi garganta está seca. Mis ojos arden, al igual que mis mejillas siendo quemadas por las lágrimas.  
  
Esto es un golpe bajo.. Puedo decir con certeza lo que sintió Remus cuando Black declaró ser mi pareja.. te sientes una basurita insignificante, porque así has sido tratado.. porque nadie consultó tus sentimientos.. porque lo único que quiero es fundirme con el suelo.  
  
Sigo mirando su rostro, su perfil se ve borroso, mi mano aún está suspendida en el aire, y un sollozo escapa de mi garganta, desgarrador. Mis dos manos se dirigen a mi boca, apagándolo, y cerrando los ojos, intentando que las malditas lágrimas no salgan. Me levanto de manera estrepitosa, botando la silla en que estaba sentada.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? - logro articular lo más calmada que puedo (algo que es casi imposible si tomas en cuenta que estás llorando y tienes ganas de patear a alguien). -Que no te refieras de esa manera a Alice, mi novia - dijo, mirándome de nuevo  
  
Fui plenamente consciente de lo que hice: mi mano derecha cortando el aire violentamente e impactándose en su mejilla izquierda.. tan fuerte como el día anterior golpeara a Lucius. Y tuvo el mismo resultado, Armand cayó de su silla y quedó semi-tendido en el suelo.  
  
-¿Y quién te crees tú para venir a jugar así conmigo? - mi voz es firme, furiosa, a pesar que las lágrimas no han dejado de fluir.  
  
Se levanta, un hilillo de sangre corre por su mentón y su labio inferior se ha inflamado bastante. Puedo ahora notar que mi metro sesenta se ve insignificante contra su metro ochenta de altura, pero jamás he sido de las personas que no tienen valor, más que mal que dé en Gryffindor, la casa de los 'Valientes'.  
  
Me reflejo en sus ojos, pero estos no expresan nada, parecen igual de enfadados que los míos.  
  
-¿Jugar? - responde de pronto - ¿Contigo? - está furioso - ¡La que ha estado jugando conmigo eres tú! ¡Tú eres la que coquetea con Malfoy! ¡La que deja que tus amigos te manoseen! ¡ La que--  
  
No fui consciente de lo que hice, pero por todas las cosas que estaba gritando no me arrepiento en ningún momento. Incrusto mi puño derecho en su estómago, lo más fuerte que puedo. Y aunque su estado físico fuera envidiable para los jugadores de Quidditch se dobla y cae arrodillado al suelo.. y le di una patada lo más fuerte posible cuando ya se hallaba doblado sobre si mismo, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara de nuevo y que un grito sordo abandonara sus labios.  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus! - escucho desde la puerta del gran comedor al momento que le iba a dar una nueva patada, más fuerte.. pero lo único que conseguí fue ser expulsada hacia atrás unos diez metros, golpeándome con una de las paredes.  
  
Miro de reojo, ahí están Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, el primero con la varita en alto.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.. Y he de decir que esta es la segunda versión, porque había hecho otra pero quedó demasiado angst y fome -____-U... esta es un poco más entretenida, pero esa es la gracia y es para mostrarles un poco sobre la personalidad de la protagonista.. en todo caso sé que quedó un poco excesiva la reacción de Sue (la que cuenta la historia), pero piensen que no había dormido nada y que su novio la pateara fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.. Y bueno, que les parceció lo de Sirius... pateado por idiota.... bueno... Remsie se las trae ¿ne?  
  
No voy a tocar mucho el tema de James/Lily porque darles más vueltas al asunto es para otro fic ^_~  
  
Buenop, las contestaciones a los reviews. Femme Greeneyes: Holis! Gracias por el apoyo a introducir personajes nuevos de vez en cuando -_____-U y es que es cierto que da miedito... pero ella no tiene la culpa ¿o sí?... bue... ni tanto =P espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besote, Undomiel. Lantra: mm sipes, yo ya me hacía parada en medio de la sala común con un padfot y un Moony dándose un 'besito' ~~blushes~~~ de lo vergonzoso... maybe ^____~. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de que hace.. creo que quedó en claro en este chapter =). MoOny Girl: he de confesar que habrá de todo un poco =P, pero creo que me inclino por la que es mejor para ambos y por la que yo alucino XD~~~~. kathy: buenop, aquí ya está el tercero, espero que te guste.. y tienes razón... quién no babearía por esa parejita linda XP~~~~. Cho Chang: jajaja, parece que pasó lo que dijiste ^___^, patearon a Sirius por andar diciendo estupideces ^___^  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!! Besitos, Undomiel  
  
Pdta: desde el próximo capítulo la narración cambiará de perspectivas constantemente, ya que si cuento la historia desde una sola se perderán muchas cosas que quiero incluir ^___^. 


	4. Un pequeño receso

Warning: Está historia contiene escenas de Slash, si no te agrada abstente de leerlo, al que le guste o le de lo mismo prosiga con su lectura ^_^. Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia es solo ficción y no está hecha con fines de lucro.  
  
Notas preliminares: de ahora en adelante contaré la historia en narrador omnisciente, por lo que ahora no narrará solamente Susan (Sue, o sea la que antes contaba la historia). Contarán todos un poco para que así Sirius y Remus pierdan el protagonismo que se merecen (y el que tienen en este fic v__v)..  
  
Love me you?  
  
Capítulo 4: Un pequeño receso.  
  
Miró de reojo, allí estaban Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, el primero con la varita en alto.  
  
Se levantó despacio, intentando ignorar la fuertes punzadas de dolor que recorrían por su espalda. Acomodó sus lentes y algunas hebras de cabello rubio que se habían escapado de su trenza y se pegaban a su rostro de manera molesta, aún no dejaba de llorar y su vista la tenía fija en el estudiante de Hufflepuff, que se estaba incorporando. Los Merodeadores aún estaban en la entrada, al parecer a todos les había dado por levantarse temprano en el colegio. Se permitió una sonrisa.  
  
Con movimientos delicados se secó las lágrimas, obligándose de esa manera a no seguir llorando, acomodó su cabello nuevamente y avanzó hasta el lugar que ocupara antes. En donde estaba tomando su desayuno.  
  
Adams se incorporó despacio, sentía su cuerpo adolorido.. jamás pensó que Sue tuviera tanta fuerza.. pero al parecer la furia en la chica obraba de manera increíble. Pero algo le había sorprendido.. Fue el hecho de que Black usara un hechizo tan fuerte contra su 'novia'. Cuando los vio entrar pensó que estaba perdido.. más que mal él jamás levantaría la mano contra una mujer, aunque esta lo estuviera moliendo a patadas en el suelo.. y era eso literalmente lo que pasaba, aunque admitía que se lo merecía, lo que había dicho era bajo, pero ¿Cómo retractase si se sentía engañado?. Aunque lanzar un Expelliarmus contra una chica.. eso era sucio, pero también lo agradecía, otra patada más y de seguro que se hubiera desmayado..  
  
- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces Sue?! - sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la iracunda voz de James rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que se había hecho en el Gran Salón - ¡Nada que te interese, Potter! - al parecer Dettleff había amanecido con el pie izquierdo - ¡¿Cómo que no me interese?! - James se había acercado hasta la mesa en que la chica tomaba su desayuno - ¡Acabas de golpear a un Prefecto! - ¿Acaso no te enseñó tú madre antes de morir James que no tienes que meterte en peleas de parejas? - los ojos de todos los Merodeadores se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¡No_es_de_Tú_incumbencia! - Deberé informar a la profesora McGonagall - anunció el licántropo con voz calmada, no podía dejar impune a la chica, y no era nada personal - ¡Haz lo que quieras! - comunicó la chica mientras se levantaba - No me interesa en lo más mínimo si es correcto o no, pero jamás permití que alguien me insultara, y hoy no fue le excepción.  
  
La muchacha salió airada del Gran Comedor, pasando por el lado de Adams, ignorándolo.  
  
- No sabía que podías realizar hechizos que tuvieran más de dos sílabas - dijo cuando pasó al lado de Sirius - Pero tú hechizo fue erróneo, no llevaba varita.  
  
Dijo cuando pasó frente Black, este aún tenía su varita en la mano y la miró fijamente, notando sus ojos rojos. No había manera en que negara que había estado llorando. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica salió del Salón y las puertas se cerraron.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste? - Adams miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con James Potter, apuntándole con la varita, amenazante - Responde - escuchó ahora la voz de Black desde el frente, y para cuando lo miró estaba en la misma posición que el muchacho de lentes. - Nada que les incumba - respondió airado y orgulloso, arreglándose un poco el pelo y tocándose levemente el labio inferior que tenía hinchado. - Ella no reacciona de esa manera sólo por una nimiedad, le debiste hacer algo muy feo para que ella te golpeara, para que perdiera el control de esa manera - la voz de Sirius de nuevo, calmada, pero sin dejar de ser amenazante  
  
Un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Remus interrumpió.  
  
- Chicos - dijo calmado - Son las seis cuarenta cinco, después arreglamos con Adams - ¡Demonios! - susurró James, pero se sintió tranquilo.. al menos tenía a Moony de su lado - Esto no se queda así, Adams. Cuídate - advirtió mientras salían del Gran Salón, dejándolo solo. - Esto no sale de aquí - murmuró lo suficientemente alto Moony - Puede que seas Prefecto, pero a una mujer JAMÁS se le hace llorar - advirtió, amenazante - No le comunicaré a McGonagall, y si se entera sabrás lo que es la furia de los Merodeadores  
  
Sirius y James sonrieron cuando oyeron a su amigo, al menos había advertido.. Y eso que habían puesto al licántropo como Prefecto para que los controlara...ç  
  
Miró de pronto.. hacia la puerta, se había quedado solo.. y lo más terrible de todo era que había recibido una amenaza directa del líder de los Merodeadores y otra de Remus Lupin, alumno estrella de DCAO. Tenía por seguro que ese sería el día más desastroso de su vida.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Caminó lento por los pasillos del colegio, no se le ocurría que podría hacer, pero ir a dar una vuelta por los corredores del Colegio no le apetecía, tampoco ir a la biblioteca.. así que mejor dirigirse a la enfermería.  
  
Golpeó la puerta de la enfermería y en segundos apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años mirándole con una ternura infinita.  
  
- Señorita Dettleff.. - Madame Pomfrey siempre amable  
  
Sussan no tuvo que fingir cara de enferma, así se sentía.. además que no haber dormido nada en toda la noche era bueno ya que su pálido rostro mostraba unas enormes ojeras.  
  
- Me siento mal - dijo la chica en un hilo de voz - no pude dormir en toda la noche Madame Pomfrey.. - ¡Pobre chica! - la mujer dijo en un tono bajito - ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? - sus ojos dulcificados mientras hacía que la muchacha se acostara en una de las camas - Aha - asintió, mentir un poquito no era malo - ¿Por qué no viniste antes, niña? - la mujer preguntó mientras iba a una estantería y sacaba de un frasquito una poción humeante - Traté de dormir por todos los medios... - Está bien, tómate esto, avisaré al Director que hoy te quedarás en la enfermería - Gracias - susurró la muchacha después de beber de un solo trago toda la poción para dormir sin soñar.  
  
La enfermera vio cuando la muchacha se quedó profundamente dormida, y la tapó un poco más con las mantas, para luego cerrar las cortinas de la cama y darle un poco de privacidad.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? - la voz de Peter se escuchó por en la gran cocina - ¡Por supuesto! - alegó James irritado - Ese idiota hizo llorar a Sue, eso no se lo permitiré. - ¿Por qué? - preguntó Pettigrew, curioso. Pero luego agregó excusándose, viendo que le miraban con ganas de golpearlo - Digo, lo de la patada estuvo excelente ¿no fue suficiente eso? - No entienden - agregó Sirius extrañamente serio, mirando alternativamente a Remus y Peter - Hace poco que murió Ian, el hermano mayor de Sue, era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba - los ojos azules se opacaron un poco - ha estado muy inestable desde eso... - ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso? - la voz de Remus se oyó de pronto, un poco afectado - ¿Hablas del mismo Ian Dettleff, hermano de Sussan que salió del colegio hace dos años? - Hace unos días, tres semanas a lo mucho - agregó James - Y si, el mismo... - ¿Tres semanas? - Peter se oía curioso - Pero ella no ha dicho nada.. nadie se ha enterado que ha muerto su hermano.. ni siquiera sabía que ella no tenía a sus padres.. - Ella jamás va a demostrar sus sentimientos así como así.. - dijo Sirius - Por eso debemos hacer esto, ese idiota debió hacerle o decirle algo verdaderamente ofensivo para que le golpeara, y yo le prometí a Ian que la cuidaría en el colegio, aunque ya no esté vivo eso no significa que mi promesa no corra. Además que la palabra de un Black es inquebrantable. - Lo mismo digo yo - James se oía entusiasmado - No podemos defraudar a Ian, me caía demasiado bien. Además que no seríamos nada sin sus consejos. - ¿Promesa? - interrumpió Moony - ¡Aja! - Padfot respondió entusiasmado - cuando salió de Hogwarts nos hizo prometer que ahora nosotros dos nos encargaríamos de cuidarla. - Como quieran - el licántropo dio por fin el visto bueno - pero esto no nos dará muy buena fama entre los Hufflepuff - Eso es lo de menos - Wortmail agregó antes de engullirse un panecillo - Desde que les pusimos por error a su comida polvo de la risa nos odian.. un poco más de odio quizás hasta sea bueno - ¡Así se habla! - James aprobó mientras derramaba una extraña sustancia verde en los vasos de los Slytherin (sólo a los chicos de séptimo y sexto), que se diluía en el jugo de calabazas, haciendo que este se viera un poco más oscuro que el resto - Pero tengo una duda - comentó de repente Peter, intentando tragarse el panecillo - ¿Cómo haremos que Adams se tome el jugo? El ya tomó desayuno.... - En la cena - Padfot contestó - Como quieran - respondió Moony desde la puerta de la cocina - pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos al Gran Salón cuando lleguen los Slytherins  
  
Los otros tres se dieron prisa para salir de la cocina para llegar a destino lo más rápido posible.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
- James - la voz melodiosa de Lily hizo al Prefecto de Gryffindor voltearse casi de manera automática y hacer que una boba sonrisa adornara su rostro.  
  
La chica le miró con ojos brillantes, sonrientes.  
  
- Hola amor - saludó Potter al momento que le daba un suave beso en los labios. - ¿Has visto a Sue? - la pelirroja al parecer no le dio más vueltas al asunto - Hace un rato ya - contestó suavemente mientras retomaban su camino hacia el Gran Comedor - Es que anoche no la vi acostarse y hoy tampoco estaba cuando me desperté. - ¿A qué horas fue eso, amor? - Me desperté como a las siete - Nosotros la vimos a las seis y media - Peter soltó de pronto - ¿En donde? - los ojos verdes de la chica centellaron - En la Sala Común - contestó Remus, mientras Black piñiscaba 'disimuladamente' el brazo de Pettigrew  
  
En esos momentos iban entrando al Gran Comedor, cuando apenas iban abriendo las Puertas vieron que los Slytherins habían llegado antes de lo previsto y estaban todos cubiertos de pelos verdes. El gran comedor estaba, ciertamente, casi lleno y por ende todos con ataque de risa.  
  
No supieron hacer otra cosa más que correr cuando vieron que los alumnos del sexto y séptimo curso de la Casa afectada levantaban sus varitas y comenzaban a lanzar maldiciones.  
  
Sirius tomó por el brazo a Remus y lo jaló, abrazándolo al tiempo que lo salvaba de un Expelliarmus, Lily hizo lo propio con James, salvándolo del mismo hechizo, en cambio Peter optó por salvarse solo y saltó a uno de los costados. Lo siguiente que hicieron los cuatro Marauders, Evans incluida, fue correr por donde pudieran.  
  
Lily, James y Peter se fueron por unos pasadizos camino a su sala común, ahí estarían a salvo de los alumnos, al menos hasta que hubieran pasado las próximas dos horas de clases.  
  
Sirius y Remus corrieron en sentido contrario, escuchando maldiciones a sus espaldas. Se metieron por aquellos pasadizos que tan bien conocían y que les ayudaban a escapar, no sabiendo como llegaron jadeando de risa y de cansancio por la espectacular maratón que acababan de correr.  
  
- ¿Y este salón? - preguntó Padfot de repente, era un salón muy extraño, era redondo y al parecer no tenía un uso hacía unos cuantos años... más bien siglos - Quien sabe, pero no aparece en el mapa - el chico de cabellos dorados se sentó en uno de los sillones. Con un simple hechizo de limpieza el mueble quedó como nuevo y con otro movimiento mínimo la chimenea estuvo prendida. - Mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato - comentó Black, al momento que realizaba unos hechizos para que la puerta no se abriera  
  
Sirius se sentó calmado al lado del Licántropo, al parecer estaban fuera de peligro.. por el momento.  
  
Volteó a ver a Moony, el fuego que había encendido hacía que sus ojos dorados adquirieran extraños matices, no se resistió y apartó suavemente algunos mechones de cabello castaño claro que le impedía la vista completa de tan hermoso rostro... Bueno, al menos eso intentó antes que Remus se escabullera hasta la punta opuesta del sofá, rehuyendo de su mirada, concentrándose en la chimenea por completo. Creando un vacío que Sirius no pudo dejar de notar.. y comprendió que si Remus le había hablado cuando habían estado en el dormitorio era para que nadie sospechara.. se dio cuenta que aún no era perdonado por el licántropo.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Buenop, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... a mi me agradó porque para el próximo capítulo tendremos la conversación de Moony y Padfot.. y eso se viene interesante :::Blushes::: Por si alguien no cayó la que 'contaba' la historia se llamas Sussan Dettleff.. y contaré un poquito en esta sección su historia, porque a casi nadie le agrada tener que estar leyendo las penurias de un personaje 'original'... Buenop: para los que no entendieron mucho ella tenía un hermano que iba dos años arriba en Hogwarts.. y que daba algunos consejos a The Marauders, pero dicho hermano murió a mano de unos Death-Eaters (motífagos). Al igual que los padres y el resto de su familia.. o sea que tenemos a una chica huérfana.... (lamento si la historia parece teleserie.. pero ¿HP cuándo no lo ha sido? ^___~ ) Pdta: en este capítulo tuve que hacer unas 'modificaciones'... porque al leer el quinto libro dice que Remus es el Prefecto de Gryffindor... yo había puesto a James y no me quería caer en Algo como eso y créanme que casi muero cuando me enteré.. porque si hubiera sido otro alumno no hay problema, pero al ser Moony la historia cambia.. y MUCHO!.. aunque eso no influya directamente con la historia. 


	5. Las cosas no son siempre como lo parecen

Warning: Está historia contiene escenas de Slash, si no te agrada abstente de leerlo, al que le guste o le de lo mismo prosiga con su lectura ^_^. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecientes al libro que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta es una historia de ficción hecha de fan para fans, por lo que no compromete fines de lucro.  
  
Love me you?  
  
Capítulo 5: Las cosas no son siempre como lo parecen  
  
- Vamos Moony  
  
Sirius se oía totalmente desesperado, estaba parado frente a Remus, pero este parecía evadirlo a la perfección.. parecía que Black fuera transparente y su voz no se oía.. Simplemente le ignoraba de una manera magistral.  
  
- ¡Remus! - el tono suplicante se estaba transformando en enojo, el dorado rehuía del azul - ¡Maldición Lupin! - ahora si que Black estaba haciendo gala de su poca paciencia.  
  
Se arrodilló frente al licántropo y le asió firmemente por los hombros, obligando a que sus miradas se encuentren.. pero eso no sucedió.. Remus simplemente cerró los ojos...  
  
Odiaba cuando Remus se ponía así. Era casi imposible hablar con el. Simplemente se cerraba y no oía nada y se alejaba del mundo. Siempre ganaba de esa manera, terminaba fastidiando a Sirius y este se daba por vencido por medio del cansancio... le agotaba tener que discutir con una pared... a cualquiera.  
  
Padfot intentó usar la lógica.. la única manera en que lograba ganar algunas batallas.. y esa era derretir aquellas defensas que su pareja solía poner entre ambos..  
  
Con cariño le abrazó, su aliento chocó en el cuello del chico y comenzó a susurrar miles de disculpas, y casi pudo sentir como los párpados se abrían y dejaban ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, y pudo percibir como aquel cuerpo se estremecía ante su tibio aliento en la sensible piel de la hendidura del cuello.  
  
- Tú sabes por qué lo hice - siguió el animago - sólo quería ayudar, sabes que con ella tengo un complejo de hermano mayor.. tenemos, a Prongs también le pasa - Sirius sonaba completamente arrepentido.. mitad verdad, mitad mentira - Malfoy sólo quiere que ella le acepte.. a él no le importa que ella sea huérfana, él sabe que ella es heredera de una fortuna considerable.. además que es 'Pure-blood' y toda esa basura sobre la sangre que a mi familia le encanta recalcar cada vez que estábamos en la casa.... Realmente no entiendo como demonios la madre de James pudo ser amiga de mi madre... ya sabes... mi madre es una excéntrica por el asunto de la sangre... los Potter nada que ver... los Dettleff menos.... creo que lo mejor es que Malfoy se case con Narcisa... ella es todo lo que un Malfoy desea.. sangre limpia y demases.... - ¿Y tú te quedas con Dettleff? - Sirius se estremeció.. se había puesto a hablar estupideces triviales cuando en realidad tenía que haber estado disculpándose con Moony ... bueno.. al menos había hablado y eso era un Gran avance si se hablaba de Lupin - ¿Cómo crees? Yo siempre dije que no seguiría a mi familia... además que Sue tiene su propio idilio amoroso con Adams - el tono que usó Sirius para referirse al Hufflepuff fue escalofriante - Y yo soy homosexual... y estoy enamorado de un licántropo.  
  
Sirius no dijo más, apretó fuertemente al chico que tenía rodeado con sus brazos y aspiró sonoramente su aroma.. Pero se dio cuenta que su comentario fue, sin duda, lo peor que pudo haber dicho, ya que Remus se puso más tenso de lo que estaba en un principio.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa, Sirius? - la suave voz era calmada, pero para el animago no pasó desapercibido aquel miedo, casi lo podía 'oler'. - Lo sabes - la voz imperiosa del chico de ojos azules denotaba que el tema no tenía más vuelta - Por lo mismo lo digo - Remus sonaba triste, realmente acongojado - Deberías volver.. decir que todo fue un gran error, qu------- - ¡He dicho que NO! - ahora si que los ojos azules centellaban iracundos - ¡No es NO! - se levantó, retrocediendo unos pasos para poder obtener espacio y vio que aquellos hermosos ojos dorados estaban inundados de lágrimas y su cólera aumentó más - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Para mi jamás va a ser un error haberme ido de la casa! ¡Porque tú eres lo más importante que tengo! ¡Porque me importa muy poco lo que diga mi familia! ¿Crees que me importa deshonrarlos? ¡Por ti me pueden enviar al infierno, y ten por seguro que no me quejaré! - ¡Pero ellos están muy enfadados contigo! - intentó refutar el licántropo - Y ten por seguro que se enfadarán más cuando se enteren que eres un licántropo ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Porque tú eres mi familia! ¡Porque si tú estás a mi lado el mundo puede colapsar y a mi no me va a importar! - Pero--- - NADA - Sirius cortó la débil excusa de Remus, ese tema le cansaba.. se suponía que debía haberle pedido perdón.. pero bueno.. el tema siempre iba a salir a flote hasta que Remus se convenciera que a el no le importaba que lo desheredaran, ni que fuera la deshonra de la familia, ni que sus padres se fueran al demonio junto con toda su 'Pure-blood' y dinastía Black. - Te amo, y eso es lo único que debe importarte Remus.  
  
El licántropo no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos durante un segundo y sintió aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, sintiendo que el mundo desaparecía gracias a ese mundano contacto; estando de esa manera simplemente le importaba muy poco lo que dirían sus padres cuando les dijera que al salir del colegio iría a vivir con Sirius, un Black.. un hombre.. y además que era consciente de su condición.. de seguro sería tachado de 'irresponsable'. Y le harían lo mismo que le habían hecho a Padfot en su familia, desheredarlo y mandarlo al demonio... No era que a él le importara mucho lo de su familia.. nunca fueron muy cariñosos con el después del 'accidente', su abuela era a la única que realmente le importaba, pero había muerto hacía un año... Le dejó la mitad de su fortuna y una enorme casa en Godric Hollow.. lo que contribuyó aún más para que lo rechazaran.  
  
Quizás estaban bien así... quizás no debía preocuparse y hacer lo que Sirius le venía repitiendo hacía meses: 'Sólo vivir'. Juntos estarían bien y el resto importaba demasiado poco..  
  
Debía dejar de preocuparse que dirían los amigos de su padre en el Ministerio cuando se enteraran que era pareja de la oveja negra de la poderosa familia Black...  
  
Realmente... debía dejar de preocuparse y dejarse llevar por los besos, por las caricias que lo dirigían suavemente hacía el sofá y le tendían en el. Por aquella conocida sensación que sólo podía producir aquella persona que le repetía constantemente las dos sílabas que hacían su mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Aquel que reverenciaba su cuerpo y no dejaba de decirle cuan hermoso era... Aquel que había jurado protegerle de por vida.. Aquel a quien había entregado su corazón y no se arrepentía.. Y se dejó arrastrar, y los problemas se disolvieron en una nube y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su amante.. Lo que hacían no estaba malo.. era tan solo diferente.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
- ¿En dónde pudieron haberse metido ere trío? - la voz de James hizo que una pelirroja levantara su vista y le mirara curiosa - ¿A qué te refieres, amor? - Evans interrogó.. al parecer su queridísimo novio se estaba volviendo más loco de lo habitual porque ahora le daba por hablar con su almuerzo - Padfot, Moony y Sue.... ninguno asistió a las clases de la mañana.. - Por los dos primeros: ahí vienen - dijo apuntando hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, dejando entrar a dos de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts conversando animadamente - y por Sussan: está en la enfermería... volvió a tomar su 'Poción para dormir' - ¿Volvió? - los ojos de Potter interrogaron a Lily - Así es... Madame Pomfrey dice que no hay problema, pero igual no es bueno que alguien no sueñe... - Es cierto.. Sue es toda una dependiente de esa poción.. - ¿En dónde está? - la voz de Sirius les interrumpió mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico de lentes - En la enfermería - contestó rápidamente James - ¿Y ustedes? Nosotros nos escondimos sólo la primera hora... que nos tocaba con Slytherin... no TODA la mañana - Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada significativa, para dirigirle una igual a Potter - ¡Reunión, ahora! - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, su almuerzo a la mitad - ¡Peter, reunión! - el aludido levantó su vista y vio que los otros tres ya se habían parado de sus sillas no necesitó nada más que una mirada de Lupin y comprendió el mensaje - ¿James? - ciertamente una muchacha pelirroja y ojos verdes no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido - Te veo en DCAO, amor - se despidió James antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
- Pues yo voy a seguir diciendo que aquella patada se la tenía bien merecida - refutó Peter mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería después de haber visitado la 'nueva' habitación que habían encontrado dos de The Marauders en la mañana - Si realmente se hubiese puesto celoso, y con razones bien fundadas hubiera salido a defenderla antes que llegáramos nosotros.. además que sabe que ustedes dos tienen el complejo del 'hermano mayor' con ella... - Es lo más cuerdo que te oigo decir en el mes Wortmail - la voz de Remus se escuchó por el corredor, los otros dos asintieron - Pero te encuentro la razón - una secreta mirada a Sirius junto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.. pero alguien más de ojos azules la captó - Adams no puede estar reclamando 'privilegios' si ni siquiera está cuando su novia le necesita... - Pero - de nuevo Pettigrew - ¿no han notado que está más violenta que antes? Digo, la semana pasada tiró la poción que estábamos preparando encima de Malfoy a propósito - sonrió junto con los otros cuatro, Lucius había estado en la enfermería todo el día por causa de unos forúnculos en todo el cuerpo - en la semana estuvo discutiendo con todo el mundo (a ustedes dos no los cuento porque los trata siempre como imbéciles...) - Nos querido Peter - dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros al más bajito - Que no se te olvide que somos el 'Trío de Idiotas descerebrados de Hogwarts'. El único que se salva aquí es Moony porque tiene buenas notas y es prefecto - Además que dice que es el único que realmente sabe de problemas aquí... me preguntó si sabrá algo... - No creo... - dijo Sirius no del todo convencido - Pero sobre lo de violenta tienes razón... hace tiempo que no le pegaba a Malfoy... y bastante fuerte... - Envidiable - dijo James mientras se acomodaba sus gafas - Llegamos - Moony habló mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta de la enfermería  
  
Allí estaba, sentada en una de las camas Sussan.  
  
El cabello rubio estaba suelto, bajaba por su espalda y caía en intrincados rizos hasta la cama en donde descansaba otro poco.  
  
Sus ojos les miraban enfadados detrás de los finos lentes, allí sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos estaba el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy también mirando la puerta  
  
- ¿Pueden llevarse a este idiota de aquí? - se notaba que el rubio no se daba por aludido - Me ha despertado para preguntarme como estaba.. ¿pueden creer cuan estúpida puede ser una persona? Y es que Sé que no tiene mucho cerebro en el cual apoyarse, pero es que ni siquiera tiene una neurona que funcione?  
  
Lucius la miraba, por sus ojos grises enfadados. Realmente se había preocupado, aquella muchacha era realmente la única bruja que valía la pena en todo el mundo.. pero ya se estaba cansando de la manera en que le trataba....... Suspiró resignado, no había forma de que se pudiera enojar por más de diez segundos con ella.  
  
- Sabes que me preocupo, Sue - la voz del Slytherin sonó diferente - Tú sabes cuanto me preocupas - Si supieras o al menos te interesara algo de lo que me sucede - continuó la Gryffindor mirándole directamente a los ojos - tú sabes que hubiera sido mejor - Lo siento - no perdía el contacto visual, el sabía perfectamente a qué se refería - No está en 'sentirlo', Lucius - ahora la voz de Dettleff era melancólica, los Merodeadores sólo observaban y escuchaban, no era bueno interrumpir.. además que se estaba tocando un tema del que no tenían idea.. además que no se hacían la idea de que esos dos conversaran civilizadamente - Sabes que yo no perdonaré, y sabes cual es mi deber. - ¿Entonces seguirás en la misma posición? - preguntó mientras se levantaba - Siempre - la rubia miró directamente a esos ojos - Lo lamento, no quería que esto terminara de esta manera - Si realmente lo hubieras querido sabes que había una solución - Lo sé, pero será la última vez que te lo diga. Ya has decidido, no me opondré a nada de lo que hagas de ahora en adelante. - Gracias - una dulce sonrisa, Sirius y James creían estar viendo una cruel película - No me las des, porque me duele demasiado  
  
Una caricia suave en el rostro de la chica, pero lo más sorprendente fue que Dettleff no se opuso en lo más mínimo.. tampoco lo hizo cuando Malfoy depositó un beso lleno de amor en sus labios... El contacto fue realmente corto y el Slytherin se volteó con su siempre mirada y postura arrogante, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, aprovechando a darle un empujón a Peter cuando salía.  
  
Ninguno de los cuatro muchachos dijo nada. Estaban lo suficientemente asombrados y asustados como para no reaccionar de manera coherente.  
  
- ¡Voy a vomitar! - fue lo único lógico que se le oyó decir a Padfot antes de sentarse de manera estrepitosa en el suelo, balbuceando cosas como: 'está bajo el Imperius', 'tengo una pesadilla' - Demoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemo nios... - repetía una y otra vez James, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared más cercana  
  
Peter y Remus no podían reaccionar de una manera tan exagerada porque no le encontraban nada extraño, a no ser por el hecho de que fuera Malfoy y todos los contra que eso adjuntaba.  
  
- ¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto! - ¿Qué no es para tanto, Sue? - la voz alterada de Black resonó en la enfermería - ¡Acabas de besuquearte con Lucius Malfoy! ¿Y me dices que no es para tanto? - ¡Ya bájale, quieres! - ahora el siempre bien dispuesto mal humor había vuelto a la rubia, acomodó sus lentes sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo - Para mi no fue problema porque por fin pudimos aclarar muchas cosas que teníamos pendientes, y dejamos en claro en donde están nuestras lealtades. - Dices que... - Prongs dio una mirada significativa - El sabe que lo sé - ¿Se lo dijiste? - Sirius ahora si que parecía serio, a Sue casi le da un colapso nervioso.. había visto la misma seriedad hacía unas horas... era mucho para una persona normal - Así es. Era lo mejor, no insistirá más y tendremos diferentes objetivos - Pero... ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con 'eso'? - ¡Por supuesto James! - los ojos castaños brillaron mortales.  
  
Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, unos segundos pasaron para que Madame Pomfrey entrara con una botellita en su mano derecha, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Sirius le ganó  
  
- Sabes que te apoyaremos, pero también sabes que todo depende de tus notas - Lo sé - dijo la chica mientras tomaba un cepillo de cabello y comenzaba a desenredarlo - Y que estás consciente de que en este tiempo es lo más peligroso que se te puede ocurrir hacer - ahora fue James - También lo sé - Y que debes estar en una buena condición física por lo que debes ir ahora mismo a las cocinas a comer algo decente porque ayer no cenaste y hoy tampoco desayunaste y te apuesto a que convenciste a Madame Pomfrey de que no tenías hambre y que--- - ¡Ya cállate! - una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha - Pero el Señor Potter tiene razón - la mencionada sacó su varita y ondulándola hizo aparecer una bandeja con comida - Y por la información que me ha suministrado he de advertir que no permitiré que deje nada  
  
Todos sonrieron satisfechos, menos la afectada  
  
- Tengan por seguro que esta me la pagarán cuarteto de idiotas - murmuró amenazante, viendo como los Merodeadores se alejaban despacio - Lo sabemos - dijo Remus, oído por la chica - Lupin - el mencionado dio media vuelta y la encaró, una dulce sonrisa en su rostro - Me alegra mucho que le creas - Emm.. - los ojos dorados examinaron por unos segundos a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, los otros tres ya habían salido por lo que no había peligro - Gracias - De nada, puede ser un descerebrado... pero que le vamos a hacer.. mira que fijarte en semejante alimaña - Remus sonrió, imitando a su interlocutora - no entiendo como siendo tú tan encantador..... Ahhh - a suspiró ruidosamente - Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que algún día te fijaras en mi... ¿Sabes cuántos años estuve enamorada de ti? - miró al licántropo fijamente a los ojos... este estaba sorprendido.. aquello no era una pregunta porque era una confesión - desde que estuvimos en primero... pero bueno, el año pasado viendo que no tenía esperanzas le di una oportunidad al idiota de Armand... al parecer nada me resulta bien... pero será, dicen que en el mundo hay una sola persona que es capaz de complementarte.. pero que sea antes del baile de graduación, no soportaría ir sola y después ser burla de toda la gente..  
  
Una limpia sonrisa en su rostro, aquel chico debía saber que ella jamás se enamoraría de Sirius y no importaba si revelaba uno de sus más grandes secretos.. ya no le daba vergüenza... no tenía por qué si sabía que el muchacho jamás se había fijado en ella. Además que si esos dos eran felices como estaban ella no era nadie para hacer que surgieran malos entendidos  
  
- Yo no sab- - No tenías que saberlo Lupin, pero ten por seguro que puedo golpearlo cada vez que te haga algo.. a cosas como esas no me negaría jamás - Gracias - De nada - la sonrisa se opacó de pronto - Tienen que contarle a James - vio como los ojos dorados se agrandaban - Sospecha, y se enojará mucho si no lo oye por sus propios labios... puede que se recienta, pero nada que una conversación con Lily no pueda arreglar - ¿Ella sabe? - ¡No! ¡Cómo crees! Pero ten por seguro que le contará y como la conozco te diría que reaccionará de la misma manera que yo... - Pero- - Nada de peros.. Vete, las clases están por comenzar  
  
Una sonrisa en el condescendiente Lupin fue la manera de despedida y la chica se quedó almorzando... ahora si que no tenía hambre... Tomó su varita que estaba en una mesita cercana y la bandeja desapareció.. enviada directamente a las cocinas. Tomo el frasquito con aquella poción humeante y bebió todo el contenido, con eso bastaba para dormir las próximas 16 horas y despertar justo para las clases del día siguiente.  
  
*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Mmmm ¿cómo va hasta aquí? Espero que les agrade... este capítulo está un asco.. a no ser por el principio ^__^ me gustó la conversación 'ejem!' de Remsie y Siri-chan... hubiera puesto un lime.. pero no soy buena en esos temas y me hubiera quedado horrible.. ¿Qué tal la conversación de Sue y Lucius? ¿Si que no está para comérselo? Buenop.. Lucius.. se supone que este se casa con Narcisa.. así que eso no lo cambio... pero hay pequeños detalles de Sue que contaré más adelante que tienen relación con esos dos. Se supone que este fic tiene que continuar hasta que salen en séptimo más o menos. Aún no logro poner como demonios la mamá de James, Sirius y Sue eran amigas, porque por lo que pude deducir del libro los antepasados de Sirius eran Slytherin y los de James Gryffindor (por algo aceptan a Padfot viviendo en su jardín durante un año completo ¿no?)... y la familia de Lucius no era muy amiga de los Black.. pero al parecer si... y si es así me volveré loca y es más sano mandarle a pedir a la Rowling un Arbol Genealógico de cada familia del libro v___v............... aunque podría dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle por alto y nadie habla del asunto... =P.. ¿Alguna sugerencia para poder desenredarme? Muchos besitos y mandad Reviews 


End file.
